Picture(Rogan songfic)
by ImogenAlready
Summary: Songfic for Logan/Rogue set to Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.


**Livin' my life in a slow hell**  
**Different girl every night at the hotel**  
**I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days**  
**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey**  
**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

Logan walked to the bathroom as the girl from the night before left. It's been like this for about three years now. He says he's looking for answers,but in reality,he is just trying to escape that little twenty-two year old back home. She was a kid. It didn't matter if she was an adult now,he had found her when she was sixteen. Ever since that night Mystique snuck into his tent as Jean and transformed into Rogue,he had been having to face his demons. He wanted her. He loved her,but she was just a kid. That was wrong. He hadn't been going back to the mansion because he didn't know how he would react if she were to wrap her arms around him like she used to.  
He threw back his drink then looked at himself in the mirror. All he wanted was to hear her voice again,to see that face. He just wanted to hold her the way he used to. He just wanted her to magically talk to her and beg him to come back home.

**Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**  
**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**  
**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**  
**I put your picture away, sat down and cried today**  
**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next ta' her**

He walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. He fell back on to the bed,and he began to see her face dance around his mind. All the girls,in and out,they were just his way of trying to replace her. He couldn't though. At the end of the day,that girl ran through his mind over and over.

**I called you last night in the hotel**  
**Everyone knows but they wont tell**  
**But their half hearted smiles tell me somethin'**  
**Just ain't right.**

Rogue sat with Bobby,Jubilee,Piotr,and Kitty in the game room. They had been talking,but Rogue wasn't even trying to pretend to pay attention. She wished he had left her with something,some kind of promise he would return. It's been so long since she had seen him,and the last time he was home,he had acted strange.  
"Roggggggggggue?!"Jubilee's voice echoed.  
She jerked her eyes up to meet Jubilee's,"Yeah? Sorry."  
Bobby gave her a sad look,"I'm just going to go."

**I been waitin' on you for along time**  
**Fuelin' up on heart aches and cheap wine**  
**I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**  
**I put your' picture away, I wonder where you been**  
**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**  
**I put your' picture away, I wonder where you been**  
**I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him**

Rogue followed Bobby up the stairs,begging him to slow down. They walked in to their bedroom. He slammed the door.  
"What is your problem,Bobby?"Rogue asked,angrily.  
"This!"he yelled holding up a picture of Logan.  
"Put that down. Now,"Rogue said hastily.  
"He is never coming back,Rogue. Even if he does,he'll just leave again! He always does! You're a kid,Rogue. Hell,he even called you kid!"Bobby said,throwing the picture to the ground.  
Rogue just stood there,her mouth slightly open. She looked down to the frame. She turned and walked out of the room.  
"Where are you going,Rogue? To get another drink? That'll fix it,huh?!"Bobby shouted after her.

**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**

As Rogue reached the bottom of the stairs,her keys in hand,she heard a familiar voice. She looked to her left to see Storm standing with Logan.

**It was the same ol' same how have you been**

She walked up to him slowly. She had grown up in the time he had been gone. She looked pissed. But,god,was it hot.  
"Hey,Storm,I'm headed out for a little bit,"she said,ignoring Logan's presence.  
"Hey,Marie,"he said,interrupting them.  
She looked at him,angrily,"It's Rogue."  
"Just be ready for class tomorrow. I can't sub for you,"Storm said quietly.  
Sub? Wow,the kid was a teacher here. She has surely grown. She looked at him,and for a second,he thought he may have seen tears. Before he could say anything else,she was walking out the door.

**Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey**  
**You reminded me of brighter days**

Just seeing her had made The Wolverine feel at home. The second she had walked out the door,it was empty again. He didn't even say anything to Storm,just bolted. He was chasing after her,yelling her name..Marie.

**I hoped you were comin' home ta' stay**

She turned to him,tears were rolling down her face.  
"What do you want? To get my heart beatin' before you walk out the door again?!"she shouted.  
He held up hi hands,"Hey,now. I'm home,Marie."  
"Stop calling me Marie! Marie died when a year went by without hearin' from you,Logan!"  
He didn't know what to say; she had him stumped. With that,she was slamming a car door and driving off.

**I was headed to church**  
**I was off to drink you away**

He walked inside,kids eyeing him.  
"What?"Logan growled.  
"You're a homewrecker and don't even know it,"a girl in yellow whispered as she walked by.  
"She's off to the bar,you know?"Storm's voice came from behind.  
Logan turned to look at her,"Marie? A bar?"  
"Yeah,almost every night. Your leaving really took a toll on her. And Bobby Drake. They fight all the time now,usually over you,"she said,sitting next to him.  
He opened a beer. The kid was drinking because of him.

**I thought about you for a long time**  
**Can't seem to get you off my mind**

She threw back another drink. That was her fifth one,and now,the bartender was telling her no more. He knew her very well,knew her tolerance was high because of the wolverine in her. He also knew that by now,she wasn't able to drink anymore if she wanted to drive.  
"He's back,ya know?"Rogue said,quietly.  
"Then why are you down here drinking?"the bartender asked.  
She couldn't look at him. He wouldn't understand.

**I can't understand why we're livin' life this way**  
**I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways**

Logan was sitting outside,waiting on her when she pulled up. It was eleven thirty. She had been gone all night.  
"Marie,I'm not leaving again,"he said as soon as she got out of her car.  
"I've heard that before,"she spat to him.  
"Marie,if I go anywhere,ever again,I want you to come with me,"he said grabbing her arm.  
She looked at him,tears forming again. Logan didn't know what to do,what to say.  
"Logan,I love you. Stop playing with my heart,please,"she said sadly.  
He kissed her,hard. She kissed him back.  
As he pulled away,he whispered,"Marie,I love you more than you can imagine."  
Neither of them even noticed Bobby standing in the doorway,watching his girlfriend cling to the man she loved.

**I just called to say I want you to come back home**  
**I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways**  
**I just called to say I want you to come back home**  
**I just called to say i love you, come back home.**

Nothing mattered. Nothing they were going to face from anyone mattered. They had each other. That was all that even came close to meaning something to either of them.


End file.
